ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of Bardock
Sorry if there's any grammar problems, I'll try my best to correct them if I catch any. Chapter 1 Bardock: "Ugh, this line is taking forever." Bardock was waiting in line to see if he was going to go to hell or heaven. He was thinking that he would definately go to hell for all the bad things he had done while he was alive. Bardock: Darn it! If I had only beat Frieza!" He was finnaly face to face with King Yemma. Bardock: "Well? Am I going to Hell or Heaven? You know I don't have all day." Yemma: Well that won't really matter since you're dead now so..... Bardock: Okay, okay, I get it," Yemma: Well it seems you've done pretty bad things while you were alive." Yemma: You erased entire races from exsistence, destroyed planets, killed innocent people, you even killed childre-" Bardock: Alright, red man, don't go there." Yemma: "Why not." Bardock : I'm ashamed of what I've done, I did not mean to kill all those people, I'm sorry, if I could reverse what I did I would." Yemma: " Oh would you now? Well that doesn't matter since you can't anyways." Yemma: (unless he used the Dragon Balls, well that doesn't concern him) Yemma: Well Mr. Bardock after reading your record, you'll be going to... Chapter 2 Bardock had never been so mad and upset in his whole life, he felt like breaking down. "This is the way to hell mister." said a guard pointing at the path beside him. "Follow it all the way down and you'll reach hell, oh and by the way once you go down there you can never get back out, even King Vegeta tried." Bardock: "Well, what happened?" "Lets just say it wasn't pretty." said the guard. Bardock: "So you're saying if I go down there, I can't come back out." "Yup." said the guard. Bardock: "Well then, looks like I won't be going down there now will I." "But-but-but..." Bardock: "No buts, you want me to go down there, then you'll have to make me." "But-but-but." Bardock: "What did I say about the buts!" Bardock then pointed his hand toward the guard's heart. "Um, mister, you know you'll have to go down there no matter what, right?" Bardock: "Like I said before, you fool, you'll have to make me." "Well if that's the way you want it." The guard then pressed a button on the wall and a siren flared. Soon the whole lobby was filled with guards, holding swords, hammers, and spears. "Well, well, this might be fun after all." Chapter 3 Bardock rushed forward and punched the first guard right in the neck, breaking it, the guard's eyes glazed over, he started making choking sounds then fell to the ground lifeless. Bardock: "Booorrriiinnnggg." The other guards looked in fear at their dead comrade. "Don't worry guys I'm over here." said the guard with a halo. "I'm going to heaven!" "Lucky stiff." said one of the guards. Bardock:"Anyways, can we continue?" The guards surged forward, weapons outstretched infront of them. Bardock:"Now that's more like it!" Bardock let out a flurry of puches and kicks in all directions, killing several guards within seconds. Bardock:"Come on, is that all you got?" The guards fell back and regrouped then attacked again. Bardock:"This is getting old, maybe I should just blast them all right now and get it over with." But before he could the guard that was guarding the path to hell jumped out from behind him and stabbed Bardock right in the thigh with a spear. Bardock:"Dammit! You're going to pay!" said Bardock pulling the spear from his leg. Bardock threw the spear back and gouged one of the guards in the eye, killing him instantly. Let's call the guard that guards hell, HG for now on. HG tried to sneak away but was spotted by Bardock. Bardock: You're not going anywhere, you lowlife!" HG:"Uh-oh." HG then grabbed one of the other guards and thrust him infront of himself just as Bardock fired a ki blast. The blast hit the body disentergrating him. HG yelled out in pain, since a little bit of the blast went through the body burning his hands. Bardock:"Whoops, sorry that was meant to kill you." HG shouted at the other guards to attack. Bardock:"Okay time to end this." Bardock started charging up a big ki blast, ready to end it. Bardock: "Heh. It's been fun guys but I thinks its time to finish this." Bardock threw the big ki blast forward engulfing hundreds of guards, killing them all. HG:"Oh, no!!!!!!!!!!!!" said HG as he too was hit by the blast destroying him. After a few after shocks the lobby stopped shaking. Bardock:"Well that was fun." Yemma:"BARDOCK!!!!!!!!" Screamed King Yemma. Bardock:"Uh-oh, looks like the red fatso's mad. Better make scarce." Yemma:"Oh no you don't!" Yemma stepped forward and grabbed Bardock right by the leg. Yemma:"That's enough!! I was thinking about letting you go to heaven, because that's how nice of a person I am, but after this, after what you did to my men? How could I!" Bardock:"Darnit!! You mean I could have been in heaven right now?" Yemma:"Yes. But now you'll be going straight to hell!" Bardock:"No! No you can't!" Yemma:"I can and I will!" said Yemma walking toward the path. Bardock:"No! I won't let you!" yelled Bardock phasing from King Yemma's hands. Yemma:"What!?" Bardock reappeared behind Yemma running the opposite direction. Yemma:"Get back here, you scum!" Bardock ran around a corner, hidden form King Yemma's sight. Yemma:"Come out! You can't hide forever!" Bardock:"Maybe not. but I can still fight!" said Bardock pulling away from the corner and throwing a massive ki ball at King Yemma. Yemma:"You dare!" yelled King Yemma after seeing the ki ball coming toward him. King Yemma, though, was not fast enough and ended up being hit straight on by the blast. Yemma:"ARGH!!!" Bardock:"That's a present from me to you." Yemma: "That's the last straw, Bardock! Time for you to go to hell! Bardock:"In your dreams, you red fatso." Yemma:"Kataro! Get out here!" Bardock:"Kataro, who?" Just as Bardock finished his sentence the ground started to shake. Bardock:"What is this Yemma!" yelled Bardock Yemma:"You're parting gift." Then a hulking form came into view, twice the size of Bardock. His skin was a very dark black with red tattooes covering him. He held a giant mace in his hand the size of Bardock's head. His hair was white and spiked up. Yemma:" Say goodbye Bardock." Chapter 4 Bardock:"Whoa. He's huge." said Bardock gazing up at Kataro. Yemma:"Sick' em!" Bardock:"Oh crud!" Kataro:"Die!" Bardock:"Well, you know I'm already dead." Yemma:"Kataro! Force him back to hell!" Kataro:"My pleasure." smiled Kataro with a evil grin. Bardock:(This will be harder then I thought) Kataro:"RAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bardock:"Here goes nothing!" Bardock and Kataro launched themselves at each other, shouting battle cries. Bardock started a combination a puches and kicks toward Kataro, but they were blocked effortlessely. Bardock:"I need an edge on this guy!" He then circled around the corner and came out behind Kataro and sweeped his legs. Kataro:"Wha-?" said Kataro as he fell to the ground face first. Bardock:"Maybe this guy isn't as tough as I thought he was." Kataro got up with blinding speed and uppercutted the saiyan into the air, then slammed him to the ground with his fists. Bardock tried to get up off the ground but was pinned down by Kataro. Yemma:"Well looks like this is the end of the road for you." Bardock knew he was defeated. Yemma:"Throw him down to hell." Bardock was filled with anger. Bardock:"NO!!" Bardock punched Kataro right in the stomach making him keel over coughing out blood. Bardock used this oppourtunity to free himself from Kataro's grasp. Bardock then pointed his finger toward Kataro's eyes, and fired and ki beam at it. Kataro:"URGH!!!!!!!!!!" Kataro screamed out in agony. Kataro:"DAMMIT!" Bardock:"Damn, I'm pretty badass, if I do say so myself." Yemma:"Get up Kataro, NOW!" Kataro teleported behind Bardock and slammed his mace right into Bardock's ribs breaking several of them. Bardock:"Crap!" Yemma:"Kataro do it now!" Kataro grabbed Bardock by the waist and flung him down the path to hell. Bardock got up holding his side. Bardock:"He's a monster!" Bardock suddenly had a vision of him and Kakarot on a strange planet. He was all grown up and training with Bardock. He shook away the vision and focused back on the battle. But it was to late, Kataro was running down the path and picked up Bardock over his head, bringing him down over his knee, breaking Bardock's back. Bardock:"AAHHHH, GODAMMIT!" Bardock was screaming loudly almost on the verge of tears. Kataro then picked him up again and threw him straight to hell. Bardock:"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yemma:"Goodbye and Good Riddnace." Yemma:"Good job Kataro, you can leave now." Yemma then ordered the remaining guards to clean up the lobby. Bardock fell through a tunnel, which felt like forever. He finally hit the ground but yelled out as a sharp pain greeted him. His leg had landed on a spike impaling it. Bardock:"URGH!" He then tried to get his leg out. When he was finally done he started limping across the wasteland. ???:"Well, took you long enough." Bardock:"What was that!?" Bardock spinned around to see King Vegeta standing above him. King Vegeta:"Welcome to hell, Bardock." Chapter 5 Bardock:"My lord." said Bardock kneeling. King Vegeta:"So you were also killed by Frieza?" Bardock:"Yes but-" King Vegeta:"Pathetic low-class saiyan." said King Vegeta in disgust. Bardock:"Hey! I tried my best to avenge our race! Might I remind you that you were also killed... with one punch!" King Vegeta:"How dare you talk to you're king that way!" Bardock:"I dare because I should be king! Not some weak coward like you!" King Vegeta:"GRRRR!" Bardock:"You mad bro?" King Vegeta:"That's it! You've gone to far Bardock! Time for you to suffer!" Bardock:"Just try. You're already outclassed." King Vegeta jumped of his rock and came flying towards Bardock, but Bardock was ready. He did a simple sidestep and King Vegeta fell to the ground eating dirt in the process. Bardock:"So this is the great King of Saiyans, eh? Now that's pathetic." King Vegeta:"Don't get so cocky." said Vegeta as he shot a Galick Gun at point blank range. Bardock:"AHHHHHHHH!!!" King Vegeta:"Ha! You fool!" Bardock:"Damn you!" King Vegeta:"Watch your language, Bardock." Bardock:"Urgh! You can take your language and shove it up your @$$!" King Vegeta:"Alright! That's it! You're done!" Bardock:"No my king you are done! SPIRIT CANNON!" King Vegeta:"Oh, crap." The spirit cannon then slammed right into the king destroying the area around them. Bardock:"Like I said you're outclassed." King Vegeta:"Dammit!" Bardock:"Give up." King Vegeta:" Never!" Bardock:"I warned you!" Bardock flew right into Vegeta headfirst. King Vegeta:"OOFF!" King Vegeta was lying in the dirt coughing up blood. Bardock:"You're not worth my time." Just as Bardock was about to walk away Vegeta spoke up. King Vegeta:"Heh. You're son probably died in the explosion, Bardock. Well he was no use to us anyways. A power level of 3! Are you kidding! He was probably worth even less than you Bardock! If that's possible." Bardock:"Don't you dare talk about my son, Kakarot." King Vegeta:" Why not? Oh let me guess he's not worth talking about is he." Bardock:"Shut up." King Vegeta:"As a matter of fact I would've probably killed him myself if I were still alive. Oh well I guess that honor was not meant to be mine." Bardock:"I said SHUT UP!" Bardock rushed, grabbed Vegeta by his neck and said "I dare you to say it again." King Vegeta:"He was worthless." Bardock then charged up a Spirit Cannon and shoved it into the face of Vegeta. The explosion was so loud it could be heard from heaven. Bardock:"Maybe that will teach you respect." Bardock then walked away without a care in the world. Chapter 6 Bardock woke up with a massive head ache. Bardock: What! Where am I! Bardock than remembered that he was in hell. Bardock: Hmph. I guess I could got out find a few people to fight, maybe train. At that moment Bardock heard a huge explosion. Bardock: Wonder what that is? Guess I'll go check it out. Bardock flew toward the power. He was shocked when he saw what the power was coming from. Bardock: King Vegeta! He has so much power! How come he did not use it against me in our battle?! He than flew down towards the ground. KV: Ah, Bardock, ready for Round 2? Bardock: You had this much power, and you didn't even use it! KV: I didn't want to upset oyur mood. You looked so happy that you were stronger. Well now you know that were even, how 'bout we train to get stronger. Bardock: Sure. KV: Sounds good. Bardock and KV then fought each other without rest for days. They shook hell itself. King Yemma thought he might even have had to sent Katarodown there. By now KV and Bardock's power levels were over 16,000 Bardock: We won't any stronger any time soon at this rate. KV: I agree. Bardock: If there was only a way to get stronger faster. Bardock than had an idea. Bardock: Hmmmmmmmm...... I got it! We could try to become the Super Saiyans of legend! KV: Of course! Now that we have a limitless time of training we could! Bardock and KV went at it for weeks, steadily increasing there power levels. Weeks, turned into months, and months turned into years. Eventually there power levels were around 95,000. Bardock: Well that was hard day of training! KV: Indeed. Just then a rumbling sound was coming from the tunnel of hell. And out came Frieza. Frieza: Damn Monkeys! Bardock and KV immediately saw Frieza, but he did not see them. Bardock: There's that murderer! KV: How did he get down here? Bardock: Who cares! Lets get him! KV agreed than followed Bardock. Bardock: FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Frieza: Wha-? Bardock and KV sprang forward and started to attack Frieza. Frieza was caught off guard and was being beaten. Bardock: SPIRIIT CANNON! KV: SUPER GALICK GUN! Frieza: Oh, no. Frieza got hit head on and was sent flying. Frieza than got his balance and started a counter attack. Frieza: Hello King Vegeta, and Bardock. How've you been? Bardock: SHUT UP AND KEEP FIGHTING! Frieza could sense Bardock getting much stronger every second so he devised a plan. Frieza: Hey you two, just wanted to let you know that I killed your children. Frieza lied about Goku, though. Bardock and KV stopped immediately. They were overcome with anger, sadness, and grief. They needed to defeat this monster for their sons. Instantly thunder started striking across the sky. Yellow flame-like auras engulfed the 2 saiyans. There eyes turning green and their hair turning golden yellow. Frieza: Aw, man. I did it again. Crap. The 2 saiyans had transformed into Super Saiyans. Bardock & KV: You are finished! FRIEZAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Chapter 7 Bardock and KV charged towards Frieza inraged. Frieza was then pummeled into the dirt. Bardock: YOU WILL PAY! YOU SCUMBAG! FOR KAKAROT! FOR PRINCE VEGETA! FOR THE SAIYANS! FOR PLANET VEGETA!!!!!!!!!! FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The force of the explosion blew Bardock and KV several hundred miles away. Bardock: Well, looks like he won't be bothering anyone for awhile. KV: Enough of that! We have transformed! We must put this form to a test. To find it's true potential! Bardock: Take it easy. We just beat Frieza for crying out loud. Let's rest. KV: The King of Saiyans does not rest! Bardock: Whatever you say. KV: Maybe we should relax. Bardock: Uh-huh. A few days later..... KV: Okay, Bardock. Time to get back to training. Bardock: Alright. Many years passed and Bardock and KV have gotten much stronger, they beat Cell, Kid Buu, Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron when they came to hell. They even surpassed Super Saiyan and went to Super Saiyan 2. Bardock: Hmph. We haven't had a real challenge in forever. KV: I know. I've grown quite bored of it all. Bardock: I know what you mean. We've gone beyond Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2! What's left to do? KV: Well... we ascended like you said, but maybe...... There could be a form beyond that aswell. Bardock: Maybe, but it took us so long to get SSJ2 who knows how long till we ascend again. KV: I guess your right. Bardock: Wait! Did you sense that! KV: Yes! What is it! Bardock: There's only one person who could have that much power! KV: Impossible! I had him executed along with his father years ago! Bardock: Well it seems they survived. Bardock: It's got to be him. Broly... The Legendary Super Saiyan. KV: We won't stand a chance. Bardock: Probably, but I'm so bored I don't care. Let's Go. KV: You're a fool Bardock, but it seems as though I am one too. The 2 saiyans then flew towards the Legendary Super Saiyan. Once they got to him, they asked for a battle. Broly then looked at the two then yelled at Bardock. Broly: KAKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 8 Broly instanly transformed into his LSSJ form and launched himself towards them. Bardock and KV had just enough time to go SSJ2 before being crushed by Broly to keep themselves alive. Broly: KAKAROT!!!!!!!!!!! Bardock: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. KV: Ya think? Bardock: Let's go and come back later. KV: Agreed. Bardock and KV than flew away from Broly and landed down in a knarled forest. Bardock: How does he know my son? KV: I don't have a clue. Bardock: Well.. how did he die anyways? I mean he probably didn't die from old age, and yet only saiyans would be strong enough to kill him. KV: But that's not possible, there are no more saiyans in exsistence. Bardock: That liar! Frieza lied! Kakarot and Vegeta must still be alive and they are the ones who have defeated all these people down here in hell. KV: Why that conniving fool! Bardock: Alright, alright we still have to deal with Broly. KV: But how? Bardock: Maybe we could charge up our strongest moves and hit him with them. KV: Yeah, but it would take to long, we would be sitting ducks, and he could probably survive the attack. Bardock: Most likely, but maybe we could try to get to the next level then attack him. KV: Sounds like a plan, but it would again take awhile. Bardock: You're right, it''s hopeless.'' Bardock sat down on the ground thinking hard. Bardock: I got it! That race! The one called the Metamorons! We could fuse with their help! Then we'd be unstoppable! KV: Their called Metamorans, not morons, besides that it sounds like a good idea. Bardock: Then it's setteled, we'll set of in the morning for the Metamorons! KV: Metamorans. Bardock: Whatever. Chapter 9 Bardock: Alright Vegeta lets go. KV: 10 more minutes mommy. Bardock: I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! Bardock ran towards KV grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and launched him from his bed. KV awkwardly fell on his arm. Bardock: Ah, get up ya big baby. KV: Let's go then. After several hours of trying to track the Metamorans.... Bardock: Finally! Hey you! Yeah you! C'mere! The Metamoran looked scared and ran away. Bardock: You've got to be kidding me. KV: Why don't you let me use my natural charm. Bardock: Umm, you know- KV: Shush Bardock! Let's find him. Bardock: (I can't believe he's going to flirt with a guy!) KV: Hey you over there! I need to talk you. KV: Damn! You're so Hot! You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen! Bardock: Vegeta, you know that he's a male, right? KV: Whattaya mean? Bardock: (face palm) He's a guy! You're flirting with a guy! KV: WHAT! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Bardock: Alright, enough. We need you to teach us how to fuse. Metamoran: I am sorry but I cannot teach you. Bardock & KV: WHAT! Metamoran: Sorry but you must be pure of the heart to fuse. Bardock: SCREW THAT! YOU'RE GONNA SHOW US NOW! YA HERE ME! OR I'M GONNA GO SUPA SAIYAN 2, AND MOP THE FLOOR WITH YA! YA UNDERSTAND! Metamoran: Ye-ye-yes sir. Bardock: Good! Now get to it! Another few hours later...... Bardock: Alright! I think we've got it down! KV: Certainly. Metamoran: Okay now that I've helped you guys, can I go? Bardock: Why are in such a hurry anyways? Metamoran: Well you see, there's a.... girl I've met and- Bardock: Okay! That's to much information! Get outta here! The Metamoran than ran away. KV: Alright. Now let's get Broly. Bardock: Agreed. The 2 saiyans then sent off towards Broly. Broly: So the worms have come to die. Bardock: No way Broly! We are going to defeat you! Broly: Don't make me laugh. Bardock: Now Vegeta! Bardock & KV: FUUUUUUU-SSSIIIIOOOONNNN-HAAAAAAA! Broly: What is this! After a few flashing and blinding lights out came the result of the fusion. Broly: What are you! Where are the 2 saiyans?! Vegedock: You're looking at them. Vegedock then rocketed towards Broly and punched him across the face, causing Broly to spit out blood. Vegedock:Time to ascend! Chapter 10 Vegedock was surronded by a flaring aura and electric sparks. The sky turned dark black, almost as though a storm was gathering. A lighting bolt came down a struck a piece of land next to Vegedock. Another one came down down and struck Broly sending him tumbling backwards. Suddenly a giant earthquake shook all of hell. Vegedock was getting stronger every second as he was transforming. Vegedock let out a yell as he was nearing the end of his transformation. His hair was growing to waist length, lost his eyebrows, and his muscles surged. After a few more rumblings everything went quiet. Broly stared into the smoke where Vegedock once stood. Broly: Ha! Pathetic! He had so much energy he was destroyed by it! Vegedock: Don't be so sure. Broly looked up astonished at what he was gazing upon. Broly: Your power has increased ten fold! Broly: Wait... you've, you've, you've transformed into a- Before Broly could finish his sentence he was cut off by being punched in the face. Vegedock: Yes... I have ascended into a Super Saiyan 3! Broly: No! Vegedock: Now, bow down. Broly: Never! Broly surged forward trying to punch Vegedock but all the punches were dodged. Broly: Dammit! I can't get a single hit on him! Vegedock: This is boring, I thought you were more of a challenege. Oh well. Vegedock: Spirit Gun!!!! Broly was hit by the blast straight on and took alot of damage. He went through mountains and then crash landed into a lake. The force was so great he made a giant crater and disintergrated the water. Vegedock: Whoa. I hit him pretty far. His energy level almost depleted. If he's hit once more he might pass out. Broly: No! I can't lose! I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan! Vegedock: I'm sorry Broly, but you're time is up! Galick Cannon!!!! Broly was hit once more, he was defeated. Vegedock: Well that was easy. Vegedock then powered down to his base. Suddnely he was struck by something. Vegedock slumped to the floor in agony. Vegedock: Wha? Vegedock saw a black figure standing above, then everything went black. When Vegedock awoke he was chained to a wall. Vegedock: Wha? What is this? Where am I? How did I get here? ???: So you're finally awake. Vegedock: Who are you!? Where am I!? ???: I've heard that you've defeated every villan here in hell. Vegedock: Yeah, yeah I hav-, Er, I mean, we've have. ???: Interesting. Well you have met your match. You are not the strongest I am! The mysterious man walked out of the shadows and towards Vegedock. Vegedock: You're face it looks so similar to Kakarot's but how? ???: So you call Goku, Kakarot, huh? Well, than I guess you're my grandfather than. Vegedock:!!!! Who are you! ???: The name's Xicor. Chapter 11 Vegedock: Well, I don't care who you are! Get me out! Xicor: Oh come on, don't you want to have a little fun? Vegedock: Don't you worry, we are. At that moment Vegedock unfused back into Bardock and KV, free from their shackles. They both than powered up to thier max than fused once more into Vegedock. Vegedock: Alright you coward, let's do this for real! Xicor: My pleasure. Vegedock: HHHAAAHHH!!! Vegedock powered up to a SSJ3 and attacked Xicor. Their battle waged for hours until Vegedock's fusion time wore off. Xicor: I have you beat now! Broly: NO! ONLY I WILL BEAT THEM! Broly shot his Omega Blaster at Xicor sending him flying than the 3 saiyans begun the onslaught on Xicor. Xicor was pummeled into the dirt, gasping for air. Bardock and KV powered upto SSJ2's, and Broly powered upto a LSSJ. Bardock: SPIRIT CANNON! KV: GALICK GUN! Broly: OMEGA BLASTER! The 3 blasts merged into one the hit Xicor right in the chest. Xicor:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After a few minutes the the explosions stopped and lying in the massive crator was Xicor, bloodied and beaten. Xicor: I-I-(cough) I will d-d-d-destroy (cough) you. Xicor than passed out. Broly than turned his attention towards the 2 saiyans. Before Broly could attack he was frozen by a beam. Yemma: Good job, you two. For cleaning up this place and keeping everything in order, I will grant the both of you life again. Bardock: That's great! KV: Don't expect a thank you from me. Yemma: Like father, like son. KV: What do you mean? Yemma: Oh you'll, find out when you two are out of here. After that they were granted life again and sent to Earth. Bardock: I wonder why he sent us here. KV: Who knows. Bardock's scouter than picked up a high power level off in the distance. Bardock: Whoa! What power! We must check it out! KV: Alright. Bardock and KV than went to the power level. Bardock: There it is! The power is coming from him! Goku: Hey! Who are you? Vegeta than found Goku and the others. Vegeta: You idiot! Kakarot! Their our saiyan fathers! Goku: What! No way! Bardock: Kakarot! KV: Vegeta! Vegeta: Hello father. Goku: So you're my dad? Cool! Can you go Super Saiyan? Bardock: Yes. I can go upto Super Saiyan 3. Goku: That's pretty good. I can go upto Super Saiyan 5. Bardock: What! That's amazing! Goku: Thanks! Vegeta: How 'bout you father what can you go upto? KV: 3 aswell, son. Vegeta: Tsk, tsk, well I guess that's alright. Me and Kakarot, will have to train the 2 of you until you can go Super Saiyan 4. Let's Go. Goku: Hold on, Vegeta. They just got here. Let them take it easy for a few days than we'll train. In the meantime let's go over to Capsule Corp and have lunch. You guys can meet you're grandkids. Oh and Dad you can even meet you're great granddaughter. Bardock: Honestly! I have grandchildren! This is wonderful! Let us depart. KV: So Vegeta, what's you're wife's name? Vegeta:(blush) Um, well... her name is..... Bulma, Bulma Briefs. KV: I'm sorry I asked. Well what are my grandkids names. Vegeta: Uh, you're grandson's name is Trunks, and granddaughter's name is Bulla. KV: I'm disgusted. Vegeta: Well you see, I did not pick their names, you see my wife did. KV: Sure, whatever you say. Bardock: Hey Kakarot- Goku: Uh. dad could you call me Goku instead from now on? Bardock: Um sure. But anyways what are my grandchildrens names? Goku: Well you're grandsons names are Gohan, he is the eldest, and Goten is the youngest. Pan is you're great granddaughter. KV: How come Kakarot's children's names are less embarrising? Vegeta:(Im screwed) Goku: Alright guys, were here. Vegeta: Finally. KV: Where do you think you're going Vegeta. You have to introduce me to you're family. Vegeta: Darnit! After the introductions everyone got down to eating. Bardock: Mmmmm.. Chi-Chi this is really good! Chi-Chi: Why thank you Bardock! See Goku this is how you treat a lady. Goku: Yes, Chi Chi. Trunks: Hey grandpa, wanna train? KV: Sounds good. Vegeta: I will join you aswell. KV: Alright. Trunks, Vegeta, and KV then went to the Gravity Chamber. Pan: Hey great Grandpa, can I train with you? Bardock: Of course Pan. Goku: Me Gohan, and Goten will come to. Bardock: Great. Nice meeting you Bulma and Chi-Chi. After the goodbyes the saiyans set off into the mountains and trained, at night they would come back home, and in the morning they would head back to the mountains.Bardock than eventually learned to become a SSJG so he would be stronger. The Earth was in era of peace it had not seen in years, but that was until, it happend...... THE END (for now) Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Page created by EliteCommando1308